


One Last Chance

by itisai, MarieInternet



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: hector deserves the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisai/pseuds/itisai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieInternet/pseuds/MarieInternet
Summary: After Ernesto's last attempt of having revenge,Hector is thrown the river,unable to go back to the surface.Hector wakes to a place he never thought he would ever see again.(co written with my IRL friend)





	1. Falling

Whenever he went home to his lovely Imelda and his family from his occasion performances in the square,the route by the river was the safest. Humming a simple tune, he continued his walk home.Several minutes later,he heard a crash from behind him."HECTOR!"He heard a loud voice call.Turning around,his eyes widened at the sight of Ernesto running towards him,police following him.Immediately,he broke into a sprint to the Rivera household.He had heard a rumor that Ernesto barely escaped the police when the bell fell on him,but he hadn't believed it until now.The shouts were drowned out by his focus to get home.If he was lucky,Imelda would be there waiting and ready to hit Ernesto with her slipper.He was stopped when he felt someone grab the collar of his shit.

He was forced to look into the eyes of his friend turned murderer.Ernesto had the expression of a mad man."You!You and your family ruined my life!My fame,my fortune,Everything!"He shouted,eyes filled with a darkness."Ernesto-"Hector started,but was cut off."It wasn't just you!It was that stupid boy,Miguel!He shouldn't have met you in the first place!"At the mention of Miguel,his anger grew."Miguel has nothing to do with you!It's your inability to have any talent!"Hector shouted back.As a final attempt before the police caught up to him,Ernesto took Hector's body and threw him in the river,kick him back down whenever he rose back to the surface.By the seventh kick,Hector was too injured to hear Ernesto struggling against the police.Hector was too weak from the pain that he wasn't able to swim up.He just kept sinking deeper and deeper,until he wasn't visible to anyone above.Before he lost consciousness,Hector had multiple thoughts enter his head:

"Ah,is it time?"

"I never thought it would be this early.'

"I'm never going to see Imelda and Coco again.."

It was the sad truth to Hector.He had finally been accepted back into the Rivera family,only to die again by Ernesto's plans.Hector chuckled at the thought of history repeating again."I'm sorry for leaving you mi amor."That was the last thing he thought of before he passed out.Hector failed to see the faint glow surrounding him and the river.


	2. Something Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector wakes up

His body lurched forward, nearly launching his lanky form off the bed had it not been for Imelda’s tight arm across his chest. Head pounding with adrenaline, his eyes darted frantically, soaking in every piece of his surroundings.  
It was Imelda’s, no, their room. A sigh of relief escaped him as he sunk back into the mattress. It had been a bad dream. That was it. There was no endless depths of water, no Ernesto, no danger. Hector was fine. He is safe and next to his wife, and he will spend the rest of eternity in the land of the dead with her.  
He instinctively pulled her resting form closer, burying his face into her hair and running his skeletal fingers through those dark curls.  
His...skeletal fingers.  
His...skeletal fingers?  
A strangled guttural noise ragged through his throat as his eyes widened to saucers. His hands weren’t the weary frayed bones he was so accustomed to seeing for the past century-- but flesh!  
Flesh and skin.  
With a raw sense of desperation gripping his mind, Hector frantically raked his fingers around his body and face, a heartbeat that he had long forgotten about thumping wildly.  
A hand gingerly touched his shoulder, massaging soothing circles into his blades.  
“Hector? What's the ruckus? You'll wake Coco.” his wife's voice was thick with grogginess, “What's the matter? Nightmare?”  
“I-I… my skin, Imelda- it’s-!” His next words caught in his throat once he finally took a clear look at his wife.  
Beautiful, beautiful Imelda, ever elegant in death as she was in life sat beside him, flesh and skin covering every inch of bone and face as young as the last he ever saw her in life.  
“What's wrong with your skin? A bug bite?”  
Hector was at a loss for words. What was happening? Was this a dream?  
“I don't know, mi amour, but-”  
He was cut off by Imelda’s shift of attention. His wife's eyes were fixed on the door, drawing his towards it as well.  
Coco. His Coco. His darling Coco was there at the doorway, small as ever and tears glistening as she stared at her parents.  
Imelda was the first to react, “What's wrong, mija?”  
“I had a bad dream.”  
Hector felt a pang against his heart as he shuffled out of bed and scooped up his little girl, relishing the feeling.  
“You know what, sweetheart, I just had one too. How about tonight I sing you that song again to chase away the nightmares?”  
His daughter beamed and nodded, burying her nose into her papa's shoulder as he carried her to her room, guitar in hand.


	3. Not Leaving

_Remember me_  
_Though I have to say goodbye_  
_Remember me_  
_Don't let it make you cry_  
_For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart_  
_I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_  
_Remember me_  
_Though I have to travel far_  
_Remember me_  
_Each time you hear a sad guitar_

_Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_  
_Until you're in my arms again_  
_Remember me_

 

Hector woke to a tiny body cuddled in his arms.He smiled at little Coco hugging him in her sleep.Trying not to wake her up,Hector let go and headed to the kitchen where he knew Imelda was cooking.At the sight of his wife ,he couldn't help but stare in adoration.His Imelda,standing right in front of him with real flesh.Hector wrapped his arms around her and put his head on Imelda's shoulder."What are you making,mi amor?"He whispered,kissing Imelda's cheek."Breakfast so you won't be hungry on you trip."She said putting the food on a plate,a hint of bitterness in her voice.It was then Hector noticed the suitcase by the front door.Hector immediately walked towards it and brought it back to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"Imelda said confused,watching Hector."I'm not going."Hector said as he put the clothes back into the drawers."What?"Hector stopped and walked towards his wife with a gentle smile."I've realized,that I don't think I'll be able to spend a day without you and Coco,so I'm going to call Ernesto and tell him I'm staying."He said,brushing a stray hair out from Imelda's face.The way Imelda teared up was nearly unnoticeable,but Hector saw it and pulled her into a hug.

"What do you mean you're not going!?"Ernesto screamed into the phone."I'm not going on tour with you and staying with my family."Hector said calmly,not fazed but Ernesto's anger."But everything is already prepared!We have a train to go to this afternoon!"Ernesto shouted."Well I guess you can use that ticket on someone else.A new songwriter maybe?"Hector hung up the phone before he could hear his response.

"You know he's going to come here to try to convince you,right?"Hector heard Imelda say."He'll have to go through my lovely wife first."He said,grabbing her and spinning her around."A dream or not,I'm not going to make the same mistake ever again."Hector thought to himself,look at his beautiful smiling wife.


	4. Dreams or Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still disoriented, Hector enjoys a morning with his wife, who, although is pleasantly surprised at his decision to stay, also questions his last minute decision.

“Hector, this is still madness.” Despite the slight smile worming its way to her lips, Imelda had crossed her arms, frown etching its way on her features, “What's changed? One second you’re determined to barrel out there and play for the world, and the next you've canceled all your plans hours before leaving?”

Imelda, ever rational, couldn't process what was going on through her husband's head. It was such an abrupt decision-- one that she was overjoyed to hear, yes, but so  _ hasty _ . Train tickets were not cheap to come by and he had just thrown it away.  _ Why? _

Hector looked at her, conflicted. What to say without looking like an absolute madman? He couldn't simply hold her close and pour out his truthful, but quite frankly,  _ fantastical _ explanation. He knew Imelda loved him with all her heart and trusted him without hesitation, but he highly doubted that her rationality would ever allow her to listen to his words and  _ not _ drag him to the local doctor, or-- _ if he was unlucky _ \-- the local insane asylum.

Hector had been an atrocious liar in life, a trait that, no doubt, had charmed his wife, but after a century of outlandish schemes to bypass border control, he's picked up a few about the art of conning. None of which might pass Imelda’s sharp gaze, but  _ that  _ Imelda had the trained eyes of a shoemaker and a lifetime of determination from single parenthood.

The Imelda before him is the same Imelda he had left behind in Santa Cecilia all those years ago.  _ This  _ Imelda has yet to live the mournful gazes of her daughter each time she shook her head at the mention of her husband coming home.  _ This  _ Imelda had yet to transform her grief into strong willed rage.

Hector took a deep breath, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. This time around, dream or not, he’s determined to never allow Imelda to live through that. This time around, he would do what he should've done the first time. 

“Hector, you're avoiding my question.”

“I had some time to think last night… while I was soothing Coco to sleep, there was just this warmth that I’ll miss. What am I without my family, Imelda? I don’t think I can give that up. Not even for a few weeks.” Giving her a look full of fondness, he pulled her closer, “Knowing myself, I doubt I’ll make it a week before wanting to run back to you.” If he was ever going to pursue a musical career, his family  _ must  _ be beside him every step of the way.

If she was unsatisfied with his explanation, she showed no hint of it.

Hector pressed his forehead against hers, “Besides, mi amor, if something were to happen and I can't come back home to you and Coco, I’ll never forgive myself.” And he never did. Despite being re-admitted into the Rivera family, Hector clung to his guilt like a raft, oftentimes letting the dark thoughts torment his mind as he wallowed in self hatred.

Imelda snickered, flicking his cheek, “You mean  _ I  _ would never forgive you.”

_ Oh he knew that. Boy, did he know. _

His wife wormed her way out of his hold, gesturing towards the dining table just as his stomach began to rumble.  _ Ha, it was as if she knew his needs even better than he did. _ Hector didn’t need to be told twice.

After their breakfast, Imelda had gone off to check on Coco while Hector cleaned the dishes. The rhythmic sloshing of the water lulled Hector back into his thoughts.  _ Had he done the dishes the day he left? _ Hector couldn’t remember. Nor could he remember if he had sung Coco’s nightmares away the night before he left too.

_ Whatever this is dream is, he was going to make things right. _

Chains of strident knocks bashed against their front door, drawing his attention as well as Imelda, who was padding out to the kitchen, Coco strapped to her side.

“Seems de la Cruz has arrived to give you an earful, Hector.”

 

 


End file.
